Personalities
by Mashp14
Summary: Olivia meets a child who has this bubbly personality. She's always sarcastic and has something to laugh about. But as Olivia gets to know her, she doesn't understand where her personality could come from with the life this child has lived. Warning mentions of abuse, rape and other triggering things. I do not own SVU.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so be gentle please. Thank you.

Walking up to the precinct on Monday morning was Olivia Benson. Ready to start the week with a cup of coffee from the café across the street. Monday mornings were always the worst because everything started all over again. The cases that didn't leave you reeling from their absurdity had the ability to break your heart into pieces. As she was walking up to her desk she sat her coffee down before going to her locker to get her cell phone that she left last night. She looked to see if she had any messages. Surprised that she had none, she walked back to her desk to sit down and log on to her computer.

After an hour of flipping through paper work she looked up feeling a tap on her shoulder. A girl that couldn't be more than six years old was standing rigid by Olivia's chair. Her hair was light brown and greasy. She had pink shorts with a white, dirty shirt and flip flops. Which wouldn't be surprising except it was January and still cold outside. "Hi, can I help you?" Olivia asked. The little girl nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Well what can I help you with?" she tried again to get the girl to talk.

"I don't know where my momma is." The little girl replies.

"Well, lets start with your name, you do have a name don't ya?" Olivia said trying to get the girl to laugh. Which she succeeded in doing when the girl giggled and replied.

"Of course silly, my name is Logan. What's yours?" Olivia smiled at the girls response.

"My name is Olivia. What's your moms name and when did you last see her?" Olivia asked trying to get as much information as she can.

"My mommas name is Katharine and I saw her yesterday morning. We spent the night at her boyfriend's house last night and she went with one of her friends so I had to stay with him. I don't like him, he smells funny. So I started walking down the street and before I know it I came here." Shocked to say the least, Olivia took another look at the girl and saw that she had dirt smudges on her and she smelled like cigarette smoke. Guessing that's the smell she was talking about her mommas boyfriend smelling like. Before Olivia could think of something else to say Logan kept on talking.

"So can I stay here for a little bit? I won't get in the way I promise. I just don't want to stay with Jeff or walk around by myself, because there are some creepy people out there on the street." Olivia didn't know what to say. So she asked what came to her mind.

"Does your mamas boyfriend know you left?" Logan looked back at Olivia like she was stupid.

"Duh, he told me to scram and go back to my momma. So that's what I'm trying to do. But I can't find her."

Olivia is dumbfounded. "You mean you've been by yourself since yesterday morning?"

Logan gets the "you're stupid" look on her face again before she replies.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Olivia gives her "not amused" look right back.

"No need for smart comments, missy." Logan got a crestfallen look on her face. "Sorry, Ill just go. I didn't mean to waist your time." She says before she turns to walk away with her head down and takes exaggerated slow steps towards the door. Olivia can't help but smile and call her back. But before the little girl can turn around she freezes and just stares at the door, watching as Finn brings in what looks like a strung out hooker. And before Olivia can stop Logan she has darted towards the woman yelling "Momma" and slams into the woman's legs holding on tightly. Olivia doesn't know what to expect but she never would have expected for the woman to just try and remove the kid with her finger to her forehead and a small push.

"Eww kid you stink. Why didn't you take a bath while I was gone?" Finn and Olivia just looked at each other. Not knowing what to say.

"Sorry momma, but remember, Jeff had his water and power cut off last week. That's why you got in a fight last time and left him" she said with a trembling botton lip. It was the first time in the ten minutes that Olivia had been talking to Logan that she saw seriousness instead of playfulness inside a child way to young. It wasn't a trembling lip of a child not getting their way. It was a trembling lip of a child that didn't want anger her mother and just wanted to do right by her mother. She recognizes it because it was how she felt all those years ago. Snapping back to the present Olivia sees Finn take Katharine back to a holding cell for the day. Logan looked back over to me.

"Now can I stay?" she asked with a watery smile. Smiling back Olivia takes Logan to the back where the playroom is.

"Stay in here for now. I will be back as soon as I can, Okay?" Olivia asked.

Logan for a second looks uncertain, but then finally nods her head. Closing the door behind her Olivia goes in search of Finn to try and find out why Katharine had been brought in. Seeing Finn talking to Craegin, Olivia waits for them to finish. Finn sees Olivia and walks towards her.

"What did Katharine do?" Finn sighs and begins to explain.

"Found her shooting up with some dealer. When he saw us he took off but she was too slow and we caught her. They were about to sell drugs to some punk kid. Looked like he was thirteen. Anyway she told the cops that she was raped, so they called us and now we have to take her statement. We are just going to wait until she is lucid enough to make a statement."

Olivia thought about how she was going to word her next question but Finn beat her to it. "Craegin already talked to child services they are booked today and tomorrow so you got the kid until they find a placement for her or until Katharine gets out" Said Finn. Olivia sighed in relief. She thanked Finn and went in search of Logan. As she opened the door to the playroom she saw Logan drawing a picture. Walking over to the table Olivia saw that she was drawing a picture of herself and Logan at her desk. "That looks so good." Olivia said smiling down at her. " How would you like to spend the next couple of days with me?" Olivia asked.

Logan's smile got brighter and she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, how about you sit at my desk and play on the computer while I look at some files?" Olivia said trying to keep the girl occupied. Logan had been running around the precinct, asking everyone questions from their job to how many kids they have. After she started talking to the prostitutes being brought in, Olivia turned her towards her desk to sit down.

"Fine, but I could be getting important information out of the suspects for you. But oh no, we can't let the rookie have all the glory." Logan says sarcastically. Olivia rolls her eyes at the girls' dramatics.

"Well rookie, how about if you stay quiet and be good for another hour we can go to lunch." Olivia questions. Logan's eyes grow bright at the talk of food. Which Olivia guesses she is still hungry, even after Olivia had given Logan her two breakfast burritos just an hour ago.

"Yay, I'm finally getting out. It's a miracle. Three long hours and I'm free." Logan says with the back of her hand against her forehead in a swooning motion.

"You still have an hour to go bandit rookie." Olivia says as she smiles at the girls' actions.

Surprisingly Logan didn't make a peep until exactly twelve. "It's time to go Olivia" Logan taps Olivia on the shoulder.

"I guess it is time to go. Just let me go tell my captain I'm taking you to lunch." Olivia says looking back as she's walking towards the captains office. She knocks on his door. When she hears come in she gently pushes the door open and pokes her head in.

"I'm heading out to lunch with _Miss Thing _over there. See if I can get anymore information from her." Olivia says.

"You do that, and liv? Be careful with this one. She's most likely going back to her mom." He said with a warning note in his voice. Olivia just ignored him and walked out.

"You ready to go rookie?" Olivia asks.

"I've been ready my whole life." Logan says as she jumps out of Olivia's chair.

They walk out of the precinct and down the street to a little diner that Olivia loves. They were seated in a booth by the window so they could look out at the street.

"So what can I get you ladies to drink?" The waitress asks.

"I'll have a Sam Adams please." Logan says with an innocent face. Olivia glares at Logan while the waitress just raises one eyebrow and replies, "You got ID?"

"I left it at home." Logan says with a smirk, not even trying to hide behind an innocent mask anymore.

"Sorry chick gotta have ID." The waitress, Lexie, smiles.

"Since Logan can't order for her self, she will have milk to drink and I will have a coke." Olivia says as Logan makes a discussed face.

"Well next time try not to have me arrested." Olivia replies to Logan's look.

"Oh, please you're a cop. What are you going to do arrest your self?" Logan says. Olivia just rolls her eyes and continues looking at the menu even though she knows exactly what she wants.

"I guess I'm going to have to go over what you're going to order from now on. What are you going to get?" Olivia asks

"I'm getting a grilled cheese with French fries. Is that childish enough for you?" Logan replies with a glare.

"Why yes that's perfect." Olivia says with smile as Lexie brings by their drinks.

"What food would you like to order?" Lexie asks

"I would like a grilled cheese with fries, three pickles, two rolls, honey mustard, ranch, and barbeque sauce please." Logan smiles wickedly at Olivia.

Olivia just shakes her head, smiles and then places her order. "I'll have a club sandwich with a bowl of clam chowder." Lexie walks off and places their order.

"So Detective Stabler's kind of cute." Logan says

Olivia raises an eyebrow. "He's also kind of old for you. And married. You might want to set your sites on someone that you are at least passed their waist."

"Hey, I can grow. Just mention me in passing. See what happens" she shrugs.

"I'll do that" Olivia laughs. Their food comes and after a few bites Olivia decides that it's time to start asking questions.

"So do you have any other family that you know of?" Olivia asks

"I had a grandmother once but she left because mama wouldn't stop doing bad stuff. She tried to take me with her but mama took me to her boyfriends house and left me there for a couple days." Logan says looking down at her plate as she plays with her fries.

"Does your mom leave you often?" Olivia asked trying not to show too much emotion.

"Yeah, she says it will make me more independent, that I shouldn't depend on anybody. Not even her. I learned to use the microwave when I was four. Sometimes it doesn't work because they turned the power off, but I could use it." She says.

"Well for the next couple days its just going to be you and me. Do you like dogs?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, do you have one?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I have a German Shepard. His name is kibble and he's a big softy so don't be afraid of his size."

"Okay as long as it's not a Rottweiler." Logan says looking relieved. Olivia tilts her head confused.

"Why a Rottweiler?" asked Olivia

"One of my mamas boyfriends had a rottweiler. One time when I was at his house I was watching TV on the couch and the dog bit me and dragged me across the floor by my thigh. Mamas boyfriend just yelled at the dog to stop. He didn't get up or anything. But the dog let go and went to lay down on the floor in front of him. I was bleeding everywhere but he told me to go clean up the mess." She was talking like it wasn't even her that went through that whole ordeal. She was calm and emotionless. Olivia didn't know what to do so she grabbed Logans hand and squeezed it.

Lexie walked up to their table to give them the check. Olivia went to get up to go to the counter to pay for it, when she saw Logan's face go completely white. When Olivia turned around she saw a man dressed in an expensive suit who was lifting up his sunglasses as if he was trying to get a better look at Logan. Olivia was about to ask who he was when she heard Logan ask in astonishment. "Daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers, I'm sorry this took so long. Graduation and Senior Week got in the way but I am back with chapter 3. Please enjoy and review if you have the time.

Chapter 3

The man logan called daddy looked taken a back after hearing Logan call him. When Olivia turned back around to look at logan she didn't expect to not find logan there. With further exploration Olivia found Logan underneath the table right next to her legs, crouched with her arms around herself. The man came up to the table and Olivia felt logan's arms rap around her legs. "May I help you?" Olivia asks when the man comes to a stop. He ignores Olivia and crouchs down to look under the table. jOlivia could feel Logan's arms getting tighter around her legs.

"Hey, LoLo why don't you come out of there and we will have a talk." The man says.

Logan slides out obediently but goes to Olivia's side of the booth. "Now, sweetie. I'm not your daddy. We wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea now would we?" The man says with an obnoxious grin.

"The wrong idea about what?" Olivia asks.

"Her momma and me had a thing for a good bit. It didn't end well she started stealing so I through them out. She had gotten to callin' me daddy." He says with a smirk.

"How long is a bit?" Olivia asks.

"Two years about three years ago. Im surprised she remembers me." He replies. Olivia turns around to see how logan is doing and what she finds is so surprising Olivia could do nothing but watch. At first Logan looks red with anger and before she knew it Logan had climbed up on the table like a spider and pounced on the still unnamed man. Logan starts punching him in the face and screaming.

"You're a liar. You're a liar. You_ are_ my daddy and me and momma left _you_ because you didn't treat us right." Olivia grabbed Logan when it looked like he was going to snap.

"Alright honey, you're alright. Breath, just breath. " Olivia tried to calm the child.

"Bitch, I am not you're daddy and you can tell Kat she isn't getting any child support from me." He slams out of the door.

Olivia looks down at the little girl sobbing in her arms and just wants to make her pain go away. Everyone who was watching had the same expression on their faces. Still holding the girl who felt like she weighed nothing, at least not enough for an eight year old, she walks out of the diner and back onto the street. Olivia finds a park bench to sit on away from the prying eyes at the diner. When she sits down she looks at Logan to see how she is doing. What surprises her is that Logan is smiling up at Olivia. "Well that could have gone better, huh." She says.

Olivia can't help but smile even though Logan's mood going back and forth troubles her. "What was that mans name?" Olivia asks out of curiosity.

"Rick. Momma says he is my daddy but he's no good. She also says she left him because he started hurting me badly.

Olivia swallows as she gets ready for the answer to her next question. "Did he hurt you?"

Logan looks down at her lap. "I don't want to talk about it." That answer troubles Olivia more than an actual answer would have but she doesn't want to push so she lets it go for now.

"Why don't we just walk around until its time to go back to the precinct?" Olivia grabs Logans hand as the get up to start walking. They pass an ice cream stand and Olivia is surprised Logan doesn't ask for any so she looks down and she sees Logan holding her stomach.

"Logan, is everything okay?" Olivia asks nervously.

Logan looks up at her and lets go of her stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired of walking." She says with a smile.

"Well we are turning around now to head back to the precinct, so it won't be long before you can go back to playing in the back room. Maybe take a nap or just rest."

Logan gets a disgusted look on her face. "I am not five years old and I will not take a nap or rest for a little bit."

Olivia puts her hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine it was just a suggestion. Sorry to offend you."

"Well you are not forgiven. You have to think before you say things. Gah, how did you become a cop when you speak like that?"

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Okay, never bring up nap time again. Got it." Now can we act normal and make it so I'm not late after my lunch break?"

"As long as we're clear on the issue." Logan says.

"Crystal." Olivia replies.

When they get back to the precinct Logan runs to the back room to play while Olivia goes to the captains office. She knocks on the door and waits for an invitation in. "Come in." she hears so she opens the door and steps in. She gives him an account of what happened at the diner and he asks a few questions about Logan. In the end he says nothings changed. There is no record of a father so she still goes home with Olivia until further investigation with Katherine.

Olivia goes back to her desk to finish up some paper work on her last case with a sex trafficker. Sometimes she really wonders how much longer she can deal with this job day in and day out. But the last case showed her how much of a difference she makes. They saved over thirty six women who were about to be transported overseas to an underground ring of sex, drugs, and money. After a couple hours Olivia decides to call it a day and try and get Logan settled into her apartment. When she thinks about she is surprised Logan hasn't come to bug her about something or other. When Olivia opens the door she sees Logan laying on the floor on her side facing away from her. Olivia crouches down and tries to shake her awake when that doesn't work she rolls her over and she feels the heat radiating off of her. Olivia feels Logans head and it feels like it's on fire. "Logan, can you hear me? Please answer me." Olivia starts to yell. But no answer comes. "Help, help! Somebody call a bus!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry again for the wait I am getting ready for my freshmen year of college, so I've been busy. I do love this story and everyone's review. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think.

Warning: it does get a little gruesome at the end, and will continue to get worse as more of Logan's story unfolds.

Chapter 4

Olivia jumps into the back of the ambulance as their closing the doors. Logan's eyes start to flutter open and she groans. Olivia leans over to try and get a better look at her.

"Logan, honey! Can you hear me?" Olivia asks trying to sound soothing. Logan just groans in reply. Grabbing Logan's hand Olivia asks, "Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you understand." She waits for a second but then feels her hand being squeezed.

"Olivia? What's going on? Why does my stomach hurt?" Logan says panting.

"Honey, we don't know what's wrong with you. We're going to the hospital to find out."

Logan looks around and her eyes land on the EMS guy in the back with them. "When we get to the hospital, tell them to get Dr. Greene. He knows me."

The EMS guy looks up at Olivia quizzically. Olivia looks down at Logan with the same look and asks, "How do you know this Dr. Greene?"

Logan looks a little nervous before she replies. "I just do, okay!" They are silent except for the occasional question from the EMS guy. It takes them ten minutes to get to the hospital with the sirens blaring. They jumped out of the back of the ambulance once it came to a stop. "Olivia, it hurts, it hurts. Make it stop?"

"Its okay, honey the doctors are going to help make it stop." Olivia says still holding onto Logan's hand as they plow through the doors of the hospital. Logan keeps rolling around on the stretcher that is big for her tiny body. She has sweat rolling down her face that is red from crying. "I'll be in the waiting room until they let me back to see you after they run test. Will you be okay while I wait out here?" Olivia asks.

Logan looks up into Olivia's eyes and smiles through her tears. "Just don't leave, okay?"

Olivia smiles back with tears in her eyes. "Okay!" The nurses roll her through double doors. After about an hour of sitting in the waiting room a doctor comes out and asks for the guardian of Logan. "That's me!" Olivia jumps up and quickly walks over to the female doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Greene. I'm head of Logan's care and have been for quite some time now. Right now we have discovered that she has appendicitis and we will need to remove her appendix. It's nothing fatal we just have to remove it safely and she will be out of here in about two weeks. Do you have any questions?"

"What do you mean quite some time? Does she end up here a lot?" Olivia ask a little nervous about the answer.

"Since you're her temporary guardian I can share her file with you. She has had… Dr. Greene looks at her file….. at least fifteen visits a year since she was three. Mostly they were just stitches that could be explained away but every once in a while she would come in with unusual breaks that scream abuse. We would report it. They say it would be investigated but nothing would come of it. Finally, one time, someone saw Logan walking down a street during December with no shoes on. She comes in with hypothermia and they take her to a foster home that two weeks later drops her off here from a dog attack and leaves her. Her mother didn't get charged with neglect do to the fact she says her daughter ran away from home and she had been looking for her. So Logan went back home with her."

Olivia's eyes get bigger the more she listens. This poor girl has been through too much to be so young.

"And that's not going into detail." Dr. Greene responds due to Olivia's expression. "It breaks my heart to see her in here again but seeing as she is under the care of SVU now I hope she will be in good hand, at least for a little while. The woman who claims to be a mother should have no right to that baby in that hospital bed. She would be better off living with a good teenager than having to go through all those boyfriends and sketchy places that girl has been." By the time Dr. Greene is done with her rant she has tears in her eyes and has to take a breath and regain her composure.

"Me and the whole special victims unit are on her case and will do anything we can to help that little girl in there. She has only been with us a few hours but her personality has drawn all of us to her side. The way she was when she first walked in I never would have expected for her to have this kind of background. She was funny and sarcastic but not in a mean way, more in a fun loving kind of way. To hear she has a past like that, well, it's just hard to believe. But once we went to the diner she like flipped a switch and she seemed like an abused kid. It's like she shuts have herself off, and for an eight year old to have learned to do that, it's just goes to show how horrible this world can be."

Wiping her eyes Olivia takes a deep breath and Dr. Greene hands her Logan's file. "Look over it and then bring it back tomorrow." Not letting it go quite yet Dr. Greene says…"Just a tip have some alcohol ready for when you read this. It's disgusting." Olivia goes a little pale and nods her head in acknowledgment. Dr. Greene's pager goes off and she has to go in for Logan's pre-op. Olivia goes to the coffee machine to get a drink and sits down to wait for some news.

As she sits in one of the uncomfortable chairs lined up against the walls Olivia accidentally knock over Logan's file and a couple pictures fall out onto the floor. Picking them up Olivia turns one of them over. What Olivia sees makes her stomach turn. Logan's leg is turned all the way around and you can see a purple handprint of the culprit. Shoving the pictures back into the file Olivia runs to the bathroom and throws up whatever she had to eat that day.

Once she splashed some water on her face she walks back out into the waiting room just as Dr. Greene comes out of the OR.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I would like to say thank you for the great reviews they always make me excited for the next chapter. Someone on twitter told me I should download my story on Wattpad. Does anyone else read off of that? Would anyone else like me to do that? Anyway here is chapter five!**

Chapter Five

Olivia couldn't tell what Dr. Greene was feeling by the look on her face, which made her all the more nervous. When the doctor finally got to Olivia she could see the doctors shoulders relax and a smile come to her face. Olivia let out a breath she didn't even notice she had been holding and smiled back at Dr. Greene in hope. "Logan's surgery went really well and they are moving her to her own room on the fifth floor. She lost a lot of blood in the OR but we were able to make it out without any further complications. In about an hour I will show you to her room but she probably won't wake up for another six hours." Dr. Greene said as she laid her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "She will be fine. Go back home, get some clothes and when you come back you can go straight to her room."

Olivia shakes Dr. Greene's hand, gathers her things and walks back to her apartment to take a shower and get some clothes. As she is driving back to the hospital she looks over in her passenger seat and sees Logan's file sticking out of her bag.

_Do I really want to read it? Read what a horrible life that girl seems to have had? I have read hundreds of files but this time it's different. Just remembering seeing that first picture that fell out makes me sick to my stomach, and their seems to be many more paper clipped in there. But I need to do it for that little girl maybe there was someway to help her in the file._

Olivia walks into the hospital and after speaking with a nurse for Logan's room number walks towards the elevators to go to room 513. Olivia walks into Logan's room to see the little girl looking smaller than ever on the hospital bed. Logan was curled up in a ball with only the thin hospital blanket to cover her. She seemed to have kicked the comforter off that the nurse gave her. Olivia picks it up and drapes it over Logan's body after she saw her shiver. Logan burrows into the warmth of the comforter and sighs before settling down again.

Olivia walks around the bed and sits her stuff on the ground next to the chair before she sits down. Not knowing what to do with herself Olivia takes out her phone and realizes she has six missed calls and four voicemails. The four voicemails are from my mother and the two other missed calls are from Casey.

_Oh crap, we were supposed to have drinks tonight because she won her latest case. She is going to kill me! _Olivia looks at the clock and it reads nine o'clock. She wasn't supposed to meet for drinks until ten so Casey must have been calling to cancel. Clicking the call button Olivia holds the phone up to her ear and walks outside the room trying not to disturb Logan. Olivia hears Casey's phone pick up.

"Hey, I just talked to Finn and he said you have kid with you. So I'm guessing you're not up for drinks tonight?" Olivia looked back into the room at Logan before answering. "You would be correct. Although if you're not busy right now I could use some advice."

"On the phone advice or me coming to you advice?" Casey asks. Olivia bites her lip and crosses her fingers hoping she will say yes.

"You coming here advice with some supplies I need for Logan and me because you would do anything for me and because you're my best friend. I really need some help here and some reassurance that this little girl won't be hurt again by another adult." Olivia hears Casey sigh into the phone.

"Well, I don't know about reassurance but I can go get you and the kid some stuff and come by for a little bit. What room number are you in?" Casey asks.

Olivia sighs in relief and gives her the number to the room and they discuss what Casey needs to bring before she hangs up and dials her mother. "Hey, mom."

"Don't hey mom me why have you not returned any of my calls until now? What have you been doing all day that you couldn't call you're family to check in?" Carol rants.

"Are you finished? Can I explain now before you go on another rant?" Olivia replies sarcastically.

"Sure honey." Olivia rolls her eyes at her mothers soothing tone.

"I'm taking care of a little girl that wandered into our station today. She was going to be staying with me but she had to have her appendix taken out so now we are both in the hospital." Olivia explains.

"Oh, honey I had no idea. You're sister and me will come down and do whatever you need." Carol offers.

"No mom we don't need anything tonight. Casey is already coming with supplies. Maybe you can come by sometime tomorrow?" Olivia suggests.

"Sure, tell Casey I said hello when she gets there." Carol says goodbye and then hangs up. Walking back into the room Olivia sits down at the end of the bed to watch Logan. She looks very pale and has her thumb in her mouth. Olivia rubs her hair and Logan seems to like it so she kept on until Casey walked into the room with two grocery bags.

"You're fairy godmother has arrived." Casey said sarcastically. "With a night gown for miss thing over their and some snacks for our little talk."

Olivia jumps up off the bed and grabs one of the bags. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Did you get my Pepsi? Olivia asks as she starts looking through the bag.

"How could I forget you, text me twice on my way here to remind me." Casey says as she picks it out of the bag she had.

"Hey with this conversation I either need alcohol or Pepsi and since they don't allow alcohol in the hospital Pepsi it is." Casey goes to open her mouth but before she can say anything Olivia interrupts. "No we are not getting into the coke or Pepsi argument again. You know where I stand and I know where you stand. Lets agree to disagree." Casey pouts before sitting in the foldable chair she brought.

Before long we start going through Logan's file. It's atrocious how many times she has been in the very hospital with horrible wounds and bullshit stories behind them. The pictures were awful. One of them showed a huge chunk of flesh had been ripped of her thigh by what says a dog. Another shows a rock shoved into her ankle by being run over by a dune buggy. Those were the only two stories Olivia believed. The rest said she fell down the stairs or tripped and fell. All the lies abused people say when they don't want their abusers to get in trouble.

"Damn!" Casey sighs and lays her head on the back of the chair to take a break. Olivia and Casey had been leaning over the file for a good two and a half hours.

"So with all that's in this file it should be easy to convince a jury that she shouldn't be with her mother right?" Olivia asks.

Casey sighs. "In a perfect world yes but if you look at the file closely you will see that with over have of these she wasn't even with her mother. She was with foster parents. But I have no clue why she was never permanently taken from her mother, because the ones Katherine did bring Logan in for were the worst. If this does go to trial you can bet your ass I will be the prosecutor for this case."

Olivia smiles and leans in for a hug. "Thank you for everything Casey."

"You're welcome. Just protect that little girl." Casey says.

"What's with all this lovey shit going on?" Casey and Olivia both turn towards the gravely voice to see Logan propped up in bed on the pillows. "Can I get some water sometime before I die?"

**So Casey was my favorite ADA so I had to bring her in. And just in case anyone was wondering Pepsi is my preference. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sorry it has been so long for an update. I just felt like the chapters were getting worse as I went on, but here is my attempt to change that. Let me know if you have any suggestions. If this chapter gets good reviews I will try and start doing more frequent updates. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. And I just started college. So yay for me!**

Chapter 6

Olivia looks surprised at Logan's language at first but then sees sweat dripping down Logan's forehead. "Honey, do you feel okay? Do I need to call a nurse?" Olivia says as she jumps out of her chair and feels her forehead.

"Get off of me! Are you crazy? I just asked for some water. Jeez! Logan says as she slaps Olivia's hand away.

"You're burning up." Olivia turns around to look at Casey. "Go get a nurse for information on her condition." Casey gets up and walks out of the room and down the hall to the nurses station.

"Can I get someone to give us information on the little girl named Logan who just had surgery? She's awake." The nurse looks up from her computer and glances at Casey before she picks up the phone on her desk. "Can I get a nurse to room 513 the patient is awake? Thank you," The nurse puts the phone down and looks up at Casey. "Nurse Kate will be right with you."

Casey gives her an appreciative smile. "Thank you." She walks back to the room to see Logan chugging down water out of a plastic cup.

"Alright, now stop before you give yourself a stomach ache." Olivia says reaching for the cup. Logan sets the cup down on the table next to the bed.

"I already have a stomach ache." Logan pouts. Olivia rolls her eyes and turns to Casey.

"What did they say?" asked Olivia.

"They are sending a nurse Kate up here to tell us about Logan's recovery." Casey says as she takes a seat back in her previous chair. While Casey was talking Olivia noticed that Logan started to look at all the machines she was attached to. Logan started to grin and looked up at Olivia.

"Can I unhook my machines and scare all the nurses?" Logan asked with a smile. Olivia narrowed her eyes and glared at Logan.

"Don't you even dare." Logan's smile got even bigger as her hand started to move towards one of the wires. Olivia's eyes got narrower as they started to go into a full-blown stare down. Just as Logan looked like she was about to yank the wire a nurse came into the room. She knocked on the door and made everyone jump.

"Well I can see we have a trouble maker in our midst. Let me take your vitals before you start yanking on them again." The nurse wrights stuff down on Logan's chart and puts it back at the end of the bed. "Normally a surgery like Logan has had would take a one night recovery. But because of the excessive damage and malnourishment to her body the surgery was extra taxing on her body so we are going to extend her stay in the hospital two days." Olivia has to swallow due to her suddenly dry throat at the memory of some of the pictures she had seen in Logan's file. She saw a flash of a full adult handprint on an itty-bitty leg. She shook her head and started to pay closer attention to the nurse when she handed her a prescription paper. "She will need this medication when she gets discharged, for the pain." Olivia takes it and puts it in her bag.

Olivia smiles at the nurse. "Thank you."

Nurse Kate looks at Olivia. "Well that's it for now. Her chart looks good." She turns towards Logan to speak to next. "Just rest for the next two days and you will be good as new before you know it." She waves as she leaves the room. Olivia looks at Logan. She looks really tired as her eyes start to close. Like she can't control it. She gets up from her chair next to the bed and leans down to kiss Logan on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

**Three Days Later**

Olivia gets out of her car and walks around to the other side to open the back door. She leans in to grab Logan and hoist her up on her hip before grabbing her bag and shutting the door. They walk into Olivia's apartment building and go up the elevator. Logan has her head lying on Olivia's shoulder with her eyes just looking around and her arms rapped around Olivia's neck. The elevator dings and lets them know they have reached the third floor. They step out into the hallway and walk to Olivia's apartment. Unlocking it, she walks inside and sets her bags and keys down on the table next to the door. Logan lifts her head up and starts to look around. The kitchen is to the left and a kitchen table is to the right. Walking forward you would reach the living room with a couch, lazy boy chair, and a TV on the wall. Olivia sits Logan down and grabs her hand.

"The bathroom is in this room next to the kitchen. My bedroom is this way." Olivia takes Logan down a hallway. "This is my room and this is your room right across from me." Logan looks up with wide eyes.

"I get my own room?" Olivia looks down at her and smiles.

"Yes, do you want to see it?" Logan shakes her head up and down. Olivia pushes the door open and they step through. "It's not very kid friendly but it will do for a couple of days." Logan's eyes are wide with shock. She looks around the room amazed. She loved the queen size bed in the middle of the room with baby blue sheets and the white desk with a mirror in front of it.

Logan looks up at Olivia and wraps her arms around her waist. "Thank you so much, Olivia. I love it." Olivia rubs Logan's back as she leans down to pick her up and hug her.

"Come on, let's go watch some TV and take a nap." Olivia says as she walks out of the room and closes the door.

**Would ya'll be interested in a Logan POV?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know it has been awhile but I have been trying to work on what some of you mentioned in your reviews. Thank you for those that did especially you SVUFan. I want to become a better writer so all criticism is welcome. If I am still not using tenses correctly please let me know. **

**Chapter 7**

_Logan hears loud voices in the other room. They keep getting louder as it gets darker. She hears a crash and something breaking. Suddenly foot-steps can be heard running down the hallway. Logan looks around the room for something to protect her self with. The moonlight illuminating the room shows only a mattress, a pillow, a blanket and her shoes. Making a split second decision she grabs both shoes and as soon as the door opens she throws them as hard as she can. The next second she's up and threw the mans legs as he holds his head. Logan glances to her right and sees her mother laying on the floor in the hallway unconscious. To her left she hears a growl and slowly turns towards it. She tenses and starts to sweat as she sees a Rottweiler ready to pounce on her any minute. The only thing holding him back was a man with a leash attached to the dogs collar. Logan's scar on her leg starts to tingle as she sees the drool pooling from the dogs mouth. She turns her head to see if her momma was awake to help her but she was still on the floor with a needle in her arm. Turning back Logan hears the man start to talk. "Now you done made Sugar angry again. You remember what happened last time dontcha? Maybe I won't make him stop this time?" He says with a grin. His grin gets bigger as he reaches his hand down towards the dog's collar and pauses. "Get her." He says as he releases the dog and Sugar lunges. _

Logan jerks awake and looks around at her surroundings. As her mind catches up with her she remembers going to the police station and meeting Olivia and Olivia taking care of her. Speaking of Olivia she is holding me and trying to get my attention. "Honey! You're okay. Breathe, sweetie breathe." Olivia says in a soothing voice trying to comfort me. I put my hands on her arms trying to calm down. I still can't talk yet but my breathing is slowing down. "Good. Good. Deep breaths." She says as she rubs up and down on my arms. I take one last deep breath and let it out. Olivia lifts one of her hands to my face and wipes a tear away. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. I look sideways at the TV and see that Friends is on. I turn around and face forward toward the TV screen.

"I love this episode." I say to try and deflect Olivia from asking any questions. Though I know it's futile I have to try. I know it didn't work when Olivia turns her body back towards me and I can see the look on her face. It looks like she is trying to be gentle with me when she asks me a question.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I turn my face towards her and give her the most unimpressed sarcastic no that I could muster.

"Now can I get back to the TV? This is the one were the gang thinks Chandler is cheating on Monica but they are really just buying a house out of the city." I really don't want to talk about my dream so before Olivia can say anything else I ask her another question. "Didn't you say you had a dog?" She looks back at me like she knows what I'm doing but doesn't say anything more about it.

"Yeah, his name is Kibble but I have him in my bedroom right now so he wouldn't scare you when you first got here. I wanted to make the introductions." She smiles down at me. I don't want to be afraid of Olivia's dog and have it have to stay in her bedroom while I'm here so I jump up off the couch and grab her hand.

"Lets do that now." I drag her down to her bedroom and wait for her to open the door. How bad can it be? Her dog couldn't be anything like Sugar, right? She puts her hand on the door nob but before she twist it to open the door she looks down at me.

" Are you sure you want to do this now?" I nod my head and grab onto her arm as she steps into the room. As I step in the first thing I see is a huge lump underneath the covers of Olivia's bed. If I hadn't guessed that it was Kibble before it got up, I definitely would have when he seemed to not be able to find his way out from under the covers. He pushed and pushed against the covers at the bottom of the bed but they would not give. I couldn't help but giggle through it all and the site of Kibble finally figuring out that he couldn't get out that way was priceless. He lunged for the opening behind him and all you could see was his big head poking out at the top. I fell on the floor laughing when Kibble tilted his head in what looked like a question. Olivia looks down at me and smiles "I never said he was a genius now did I?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am going to be writing in first person from now on. Thanks to people who have followed this story. I would love a review for this chapter, so if you have time please write anything. Even if it something you wish for me to change or to tell me to stop.**

**Chapter 8**

**Olivia's POV**

The playful and happy side of kibble is what prevented me from having any reservations about Logan and Kibble meeting. He was the sweetest animal she had every met. I can feel myself smiling as I remember the time the neighbor's cat, Lucy, saw Kibble. She pounced on him and he just rolled over on his back like they were old pals.

Logan's giggle pulled me out of my thoughts to see her walking slowly toward Kibble with her hand outstretched towards him. Kibble happily licked her hand and then jumped off the bed to sit in front her head to head. Logan rubs his head a couple of times and then grabs his collar to pull him towards the living room.

I shake my head at their antics and follow behind them to the living room. When I reach the couch I see Logan laying on her back with Kibble stretched out on top of her. I walk around to push him off of her and sit down as I put her feet in my lap. "Honey, we need to have a talk about the living arrangements here." I try to say gently. I don't know how she is going to react to what I am going to tell her. "I am able to keep you until your mother's trial. During that time I am supposed to look for your biological father and you will go to him after your mother is sentenced." I wait a minute to try and tell what she is thinking by the look on her face, but she gives nothing away. It's actually kind of scary the amount of no emotion on her face. What kind of things has this kid had to go through to know how to mask her emotions? I already know some of the heartache she has been through and balk at the thought of having to read anymore. Though I know I will have to understand what has happened to her to be able to help her.

She just looks at me with a blank look when she asks me "What if we don't find my biological father, or he doesn't want me?" I promised myself I would not lie to this child so I told her the truth. "You will go back into the foster system." I cringed waiting for her reaction. She still has that mask on and I can't tell what she's thinking. "Well, lets hope we can find my father." She turns back around and pets Kibble who has his face in her lap.

The doorbell rings before I can say anything more. I rub her back and stand up to go answer the door. She shouldn't have to live a life like this. I think before I open the door to find Casey behind the door. I smile and think, thank god. I look her up and down and notice she is in her exercise clothes. She smiles and says, "lets go to the park and hang out for the afternoon.", as she pushes herself through the door. I roll my eyes and close the door behind her.

"Let me see if Logan even wants to go." I walk through the doorway to see Logan still petting Kibble. "Hey, do you want to go to the park for a couple hours?" I ask. It looks like a switch got turned on in her eyes by how bright and happy she looks now. "Can Kibble come too?" She asks. I smile at how much she seems to like Kibble when an hour or two ago she was terrified of him. "Of course he can come. Casey is here and invited all of us to go with her to the park. Let's get everything ready to go and we can head out." I smile at her in reassurance. "I am going to change you can go in the kitchen and grab a couple of snacks to take if you want." I head straight for my bedroom and get dressed really fast so I can listen in on what Logan and Casey are talking about. When I reach the kitchen I hear Casey laugh at Logan and say "We are only going to be at the park for a few hours you don't need to take the whole kitchen with us." I smile and wait for Logan's reply. "I'm a growing girl and I need my strength if I am going to be playing at the park." I can hear the snark in her voice and laugh. At this point I think it's time for me to reveal myself.

"Yeah, Casey. She's a growing girl. Don't interfere with a girl and her food." I mock glare at her. She raises her eyebrows and points at the counter, which I had not seen yet. "No girl, no matter how much she is growing, needs eight juice boxes, four PBnJ'S, six cheese stix, and three apples." I cross my arms and raise one eyebrow at Logan. She gives me an innocent look and says "I was going to share."

I keep giving her the same look and her shoulders sag. "Okay, I wasn't but I would have if you asked me for something." I just shake my head and walk around to her side of the counter. "Well, lets put all but one of everything up." She pouts and glares at Casey. I see in the corner of my eye Casey nod her head towards her bag to get Logan's attention. I sneak a peek into her bag and I see a huge bag of Cheeto Puffs and a half a gallon of lemonade with cups. I see Logan glance up at Casey like she was Santa Clause. I raise my right eyebrow at Casey and she just shrugs her shoulders. I should have expected her to bring her favorite snack food to the park and try and bring Logan over to her side with all of her unhealthy food.

"Okay now that we are done with the food conversation lets go to the park."

When we got to the park we expected Logan to take off to the playground with the other kids. But she took one glance and turned her back on them. She through Kibble's ball that we brought with us. Kibble took off running for it and brought it back to Logan's feet. Casey and I glanced at each other as we sat down on the blanket we laid out. I start unpacking the food and Casey starts eating her puffs. When the conversation dies down between me and Casey I see her struggle to say something. "I looked into Logan's mothers case."

I was surprised. I hadn't expected for that to be what she was going to say. "What did you think?" I asked reservedly.

"Well, Katharine has had multiple charges and this seems to be the last straw so she could be looking at a couple of years." She stops and waits for my reply.

"I am supposed to be looking for her biological father to take her in while Katharine goes to prison."

"Does she know who her father is?" Casey tilts her head and asks. I think about it for a moment before responding.

"I don't think she does. She didn't react one way or the other when I mentioned she had to stay with him if we found him. But she seems to be able to hide her emotions well. I don't know if I can rely on what she gives out." I shake my head and look over at Logan still playing with Kibble.

Casey takes a deep breath before she replies. "Well, either way I can go with you to question Katharine about the father. See what she knows about him.

I smile and look back at Casey. "Thanks, I think that would be a good idea. You can do your legal speak and try and get her to give us something."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a while so I will just get on with chapter 9. Please review.**

**Chapter 9**

When we get back to the apartment Logan is almost dead on her feet so I lay her down on the couch before going to my closet to get Logan's file. I glance at her to make sure she is asleep and look at the clock. It read 4:00. I decided to let her sleep for an hour and then I would start fixing dinner.

I get to my room and sit on the bed to start spreading papers out on the bed. There were a lot of reports about stitches and cuts. They were easily blamed on minuscule things like "hit her head on the door jam" or "she slipped while cutting fruit." Which I think is worse that nothing came of it, because no respecting adult would let a five year old anywhere near a knife. There are also two charts about nose breaks that were blamed on "ruff housing" at school, which I can believe. She could piss off a saint. I can feel the little grin on my face growing just thinking about her attitude. One of the worst looking accidents in her file was the dune buggy accident. It says her mother boyfriend was driving the buggy with Logan in it and they swerved. Logan flew out the side and landed on the ground just in time for the back end tires to run over her leg. She had to have a skin graph from her thigh put on her ankle because it ripped the skin off down to her bone. The pictures are awful I can't look at any more of it right now. I look at the clock and see that it is almost five, so I shuffle the papers back into the file and put it in the drawer beside my bed.

As I walk out I see that Logan woke up and is now watching some cartoon on TV. I go straight to the kitchen and start to cook lasagna. When I'm finally done and have the table set with food, I call Logan in to eat.

Halfway through dinner I start to ask Logan about her father. "Do you know anything about your father? Has your mother ever said anything to you about him?"

Logan looks up from her plate and looks pensive. "She used to say I looked just like him. It would make her sad and she said that is why she sometimes has to leave." She looked back down at her plate and continued to eat.

My rage built inside of me that her mother would say something like that to her own daughter. There is no telling how old Logan was when her mother said that to her. I take a deep breath and let it out to control my feelings. I just wanted to take away her pain. Give her something else to think about for once. I may not be able to keep her from her horrible life forever but while she is with me I can make sure she knows something other than pain and heartache. But I am still obligated to look for her father and Logan doesn't seem to know anything about him so I guess the person I need to ask is obviously her mother. I really don't want to talk to that woman but if something good comes out of this for Logan than I am all for it. I guess I need to set up a meeting with Casey to join me during the questioning. Throughout my thought process Logan was staring at me like she was waiting for something. I shook my self out of it and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

She narrows her eyes at me and waits a second before speaking. "I said your lasagna is terrible." I look down at her plate. It was empty.

"It must not have been too terrible because you swallowed it down pretty fast." She looks down beside her chair and I follow her eyes. Sitting by her feet with his head in her lap is Kibble. They both have gloating grins on their faces like they outsmarted me.

**I know it's short but I wanted to get something out to ya'll before my exams. Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day I drop Logan off at the precinct and meet Casey at the front of the prison where Logan's mother is being kept. "Hey, you ready for this?" Casey asks me.

"Of course. I need some answers." I reply. We walk up the steps together and go through security before they lead us to a meeting room with Katherine sitting at the table.

"Well, hello detective. How is my daughter doing?" She asks as soon as we sit down.

"Logan is doing just fine at the moment. You sure do have an intelligent daughter." I say. It would be easier if I get her to talk first.

"My Logan is one of a kind. She has her own mind and isn't afraid to tell it like she sees it." I laugh at how accurate that statement is.

"I have learned that in these past couple of days. What we are here for is Logan's father." I look to see what Katharine's expression is. Her face hardens.

"What do you want with that sleezball?" she asks with disgust on her face.

"Well, considering you will be going to jail for a significant amount of time, I would think you would want someone you know taking care of your child." Casey says, speaking for the first time.

"That bastard isn't going to get anywhere near my child!" She spits. Casey opens up a folder she brought in with her and opens it to the picture of the bite marks on Logan.

"But you will let this bastard near your daughter?" Katharine sits back against her chair and stays silent.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he told me to get an abortion or he would take care of it for me. Not the kind of father figure I want my daughter to have." She shrugs her shoulders.

"What was his name?" Casey asks.

"His name is Adam Jenkins. He has money. So I had to leave my home town unless I wanted Adam to _take care of it_." Casey and I look at each other and nod. Clearly we need to leave and do our own research about this Adam Jenkins.

"Thank you for your time. We will get back to you on any developments with Logan." Casey says.

As we walk past Katharine she stands up. "Wait, please don't send her with that man! Her life so far will feel like nothing if he gets his hands on her. Right now he knows nothing about her. If he does find out he will fight me for sole custody and that family will ruin her." She says in a rush.

"We will let you know what is decided." Casey says. We walk out of the room and down the hall.

"What did you think?" I ask.

"I don't know. We need to do a background check on Adam. If he does come from money, there most likely won't be anything to show up. But it won't hurt to check." She says.

"I agree. But what if nothing shows up but he is an abusive man. Will we really send Logan to live with a man when we suspect could harm her?"

"We can monitor closely and at the slightest hint of a problem we can take her out of there. This is all circumstantial. We haven't even found him yet." Casey pats me on the shoulder as we walk down the front steps of the building.

"Thanks for coming." I say.

"No problem. You just owe me a favor." She smiles at me.

"Of course. What ever you need." I reply.

"Okay, I'm going to head back to the office. Let me know when you run the background check." She says.

"You got it!" I say.

We walk our separate ways and I finally get to the precinct. When I walk to my desk all I see is a crowed of detectives around what I assume is my desk. As I get closer I can hear pew pew sounds coming from my computer. I look over the shoulder of a detective to see Logan playing Tetris. She was almost to the top of the screen. When she fills it completely some of the detectives high-five and some groan, as money is passed around.

"Hand it over big guy!" Logan says to Fin. He rolls his eyes and hands over a twenty. Fin looks over at me and points to Logan.

"Watch out for this one. She got mad skill." Logan spins around in her chair towards me and holds up the twenty Fin just gave her.

"Dinner is on me tonight Olivia!" I laugh and shake my head. She is a handful. I really don't want to send her to live with a man that she doesn't know and that could possibly hurt her.

"Come on! You can pick the place." I say as we walk out of the precinct.

We walk to an Arby's at Logan's insistence. She scarfs down her roast beef sandwich with curly fries and we go back to my place. By the time we got back it was time to put Logan to bed. When we walked in the student that I paid to come and walk Kibble was leaving and we exchanged pleasantries. When we finally get inside I run Logan a bath and lay out some pajamas for her.

After I tuck Logan and Kibble in, I sit down in the living room and watch a new episode of Jessica Jones on Netflix. It's my new favorite show I just wish I had more time to watch it. After an hour I could feel myself falling asleep so I turned the TV off and went to bed.

**Hey guys. I know it's been forever. I am actually trying to finish both my stories I am currently writing so I can do regular updates. So that means it will probably be a while before another but when I do update again you will get the rest of it. Thank you to all that have reviewed and followed. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
